The Your Song Transcripts
by NieA
Summary: A new writing format that I'm trying out. Life after Kingdom Hearts in Riku's writing, and how he comes to terms with a whole new set of feelings towards an unsuspecting someone. First two entries posted. Open for suggestions!
1. Entry Number One : Enter the Brunette

A slight disclaimer : This is a fan fiction based on the characters from Squaresoft and Disney's video game, Kingdom Hearts. Besides the title, there will be references to "Your Song" by Elton John. Everything else is pretty much mine

Please don't hesitate to leave a review and if you have any suggestions for this piece, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Thank you!

The Your Song Transcripts

by : NieA

Entry Number One.

Pen to paper, with absolutely nothing stress-free running through my mind. The lilting scent of a burning Orange Mango candle drifted from it's base atop the singing 5 disc stereo. The gentle voice of Elton John poured over my ears like sweet, melted chocolate and warmed my heart. Finally, words began to spill out from my hand, adorning the periwinkle lines of my college-ruled notebook with sloppy, scribbled text. Funny how all that time I spent trying to pretty up my handwriting skills did little for my persistent, inbred chicken scratch.

Anyways. My stomach was growling at me. Instinct tried it's best to get me on my feet so I could dance my groovy way over to find something edible – but then I remembered how most of everything I owned was marinated, injected, and smothered in sodium. The fear of inflicting a bout of irritable bowels convinced me to ignore my urges and continue with my writing.

"So anyways. Are you restarting that one tale you never finished?"

"Actually, I never wanted to finish it because my damn wrist was killing me after a while, and someone wouldn't stop staring at me."

"Whatever." Across from me, my best friend and enemy stood, soaking me in his saccharine, glazed-over, admiring eyes. His hair was particularly messy this evening, and his lips seemed a bit dry.

"So what are you writing about, then?" Sora inquired. I suppose it was a bit of an elaborate setting for him to have guessed that I was writing a short satire about our relationship. Burning candles and sentimental music usually implied that I was writing something romantic– or at least that was what he apparently had deduced by the perplexed look on his face. There was nothing I loved more than throwing my little compadre totally out of his comprehensive capacity.

"I am writing a short narrative piece explaining to the world _precisely_ how I manipulated you into confessing something very, very naughty last night."

Sora pouted and unleashed a boyish whine. "Riku! You promised you wouldn't ever tell anyone! Give me that, let me see!"

* * *

At that moment, Sora had bound onto the bed from where I was writing and wrestled like a furious kitten for the possession of my notebook. Shameless as I am, I snuck a kiss or two onto his cheek– an action which was hardly worth the slap which is still stinging across my mouth. Ultimately, however, my mission was accomplished; steaming little Sora stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

And this is the part where I unleash the maniac cackle I inherited from my father. It grates on his nerves to know that his son claimed from him all the points of appearance and character that he was proud to have exclusively owned– his straight, silver hair, and his damn crazy laugh. Secretly, I suppose that when papa puts away his pride he's actually quite pleased to have a son as attractive, talented, and intelligent as I am. Or not. To tell the truth, I'm actually quite modest about my looks. Sora was always the more desirable one between us, really– or so Kairi and just about every other female tourist on Destiny Island insists.

But no matter. Now that I've successfully angered Sora out of my room, and since my mouth is still stinging (dammit), I'm going to reveal exactly what that naughty little secret of his was.

Just wait until I get back from dinner, though.


	2. Entry Number Two : Neighborhood Smut

Disclaimer : Same as before, Disney and Square own Kingdom Hearts, and Elton John owns 'Your Song'. Please read and review!

Entry Number Two.

You would never believe what just happened.

Actually, you probably would, because Wakka is such a huge flippin' clutz. We were out having lunch, right– and Kairi was trying to surprise her sweet little Sora by making a special cocoa pie for dessert. I don't know if I've mentioned it yet, but Kairi has been desperately trying to get into Sora's pants since his seventeenth birthday, if not secretly since birth. Him being as naive and innocent as he is, though, he'd never notice.

Anyways. We had just finished up the leftover Senora Burritos from the park when Kairi comes out of nowhere with this homemade pie. It's steaming, totally fresh and aromatic. Enough to make your mouth water from twenty yards away. I think that there was some sort of collective disbelief hovering over the whole table, because everyone's mouths simultaneously dropped. Heavens knows that girl cannot cook, but that cocoa pie looked and smelled damn good.

So Kairi flashes this sparkling, triumphant smile, proudly announcing that she had made it in celebration of Sora's victory at the practice arena last Saturday. In reality, Sora had brutally lost against everyone except Cloud– but I suppose that one pathetic victory must have meant wonders to stupid, lovesick Kairi.

Wakka, being absolutely smitten over Kairi (ah, the lovely island drama), has decided that he wants to help her cut and serve the pie. So, just as she's beginning to put the pie down on the table, Wakka absentmindedly leaps out of his seat, trips over his own damn foot, tries to catch himself on the table but instead slips and slops his fat, stubby hand smack down in the middle of the pie, sending cocoa jelly splurting all over the place. A simple mistake... until Kairi bursts into an ear-piercing wail and rambles off in the opposite direction, desperately sobbing the whole way home.

Call it morbid if you'd like, but I found that absolutely hilarious.

Anyways, Sora mentioned having to talk to me about something important. For some reason, I thought that was a strictly female thing. Getting together to gossip or have heart-to-hearts. But whatever. Sora was always far more in touch with his feminine side than I was. I might as well indulge him for the time being.

I just had the second, most crazy laugh of the evening. This island is going to end up driving me off my rocker.

Sora just confided in me a second dirty secret.

Oh, and speaking of dirty secrets. The first one was that he has homosexual tendencies. Well, he doesn't quite recognize them as being homosexual, probably because he's never heard of the term before. I, on the other hand, collect _yaoi_. But anyways. The dirty part is that he's been having a lot of succulent wet dreams about Leon. He was wondering if I had ever had something similar– which I then lied and said that I hadn't, just so I could humiliate him a little. Naturally, his face went beet red and he begged that I never say anything about it to anyone. I don't really consider an internet audience as an "anyone", but rather a large, intangible, and quite impersonal any_thing_. So I suppose that I'm keeping my promise.

As for the second dirty secret, well. I'm still somewhat coming to terms with it. It actually wasn't about him at all, but more so about that gross, big-headed female-- which makes it a million times dirtier. Something having to do with confessing her love for him and offering her secret Paopu fruit in exchange for the destroyed cocoa pie. I don't know. I'm actually in the process of trying to erase the actual story from my memory. There is a positive part to all this, though– besides my laughing at Kairi's misfortune– and that is that Sora is a _very_ good boy. He ran far, far away from that wicked monstress the first opportunity he got.

But anyways. I'm about to head out for a little wonder romp. Tonight I'm wearing my Phantom of the Opera suit, and I'm thinking about dropping in on Leon's bungalow and threatening him at a blade's end into handing over his lemonberry cookie stash. We'll see what happens.


End file.
